Gene Gavin (Novel Series)
Gene "The Major" Gavin attempted to assume defacto leadership of Woodbury before Brian Blake. He is described as having icy blue eyes with a flattop haircut and being selfish, power-hungry, and psychotic. Claiming to be from a nearby US Army National Guard post with full regalia, several other Guardsmen, and heavy munitions to provide a convincing background, Gavin saw himself the best suited leader in a "martial law" environment. Pre-Apocalypse Camp Ellenwood, Georgia before the apocalypse,Gene Gavin served as a Major in the Georgia National Guard, as a survival instructor with the 221st Military Intelligence Battalion at Camp Ellenwood. Gene took pleasure in tormenting the Guardsmen under his command, waking them at odd hours and pushing them to the limits of their endurance. It is stated that Trey Barker was his star pupil at Camp Ellenwood. He was friends with Barker and Manning, who would later become his bodyguards. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Gavin and six other Guardsmen, including Trey Barker, Manning, Stinson, Tommy Zorn, Johnson, and Greely rambled through the survivor camp unopposed prior to the Blake family's arrival. With Manning and Barker as his bodyguards and enforcers, holding dirt races for entertainment and stealing money and supplies from the citizens, Gavin and his subordinates did not appear to have a good understanding of the tactical requirements for safety from the infected, with the races directly luring more biters to the perimeter. Brian has an encounter with Gavin while he is exploring Woodbury. Gavin requests that Brian donate some supplies to him and his subordinates, and when Brian refuses and tries to leave, Gavin and his men grab him and pin him to the floor. Gavin then puts his gun in Brian's mouth and tells him that he had better improve his attitude and mind his own business or else. After beating Brian some more, they walk off and leave him to his wounds. After the death of Philip Blake, Nick Parsons, and Ms. Bridges, the townsfolk confronted him about this and the amounts of zombies surrounding the town because of the noise of the races. Gavin threatens them and kills a man known as Detroit, the town mechanic, for trying to leave outside of Gavin's orders. In light of Gavin's hardball attitude several other citizens of Woodbury attempt to leave in light of Detroit's execution Gavin sends his subordinates to round everyone up again. In the vacuum of security Brian Blake undergoes a character transformation and assassinates Gavin without hesitation. Killed Victims This list shows the people Gene has killed. *Detroit *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Brian Blake During the town hall meeting, most of the Woodbury survivors wanted to leave, Gene stopped them from leaving, killing Detroit when he tried to leave. Suddenly Brian goes through a change of character and kills Gene by shooting him in the head multiple times. It is Gene's death that begins Blake's metamorphosis into The Governor. Appearances Novel Series *"Rise of the Governor" Gavin, Gene Gavin, Gene Gavin, Gene Category:Deceased Category:Unseen Category:Military Category:The Walking Dead: Just Another Day at the Office Category:Leaders Category:Novel Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Novels